deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shocker vs Dan Hibiki
Take Me Seriously! shocker_vs__dan_hibiki_by_omnicidalclown1992_dcf0hof-fullview.jpg ' 'Discription 'Intro' 'Shocker' Necro: Herman Schultz was born in New York City. As a high school drop out with great skills in inventing and engeinering, Herman had a bright future. But for some reason he became a criminal. After a few succseful burgaleries, he got cocky and got arrested. Mercer: Some criminal. He did not get arrested just once, he got arrested five diffrent times.(He was aquited four times.) When he was finally locked up in jail, he built and tested a pair of shock-guantlets. ''' '''Necro: And then he became the Shocker. Mercer: Shocker has quite an impressive physicality. Consider this. ' ' Necro: The man who shocker one punched is Luke Cage.The Luke Cage. The same luke cage who can tank pumpkin bombs from the green goblin. Those bombs are capable of leveling city blocks with ease. Mercer: Then shocker took a punch to the face from good old luke! What a champ! Now Shocker's suit absorbs the shock waves from his gauntlets, so the damage he took most likely was lessened from city block level to building level, but for a regular human that is insanely impressive! ' '''Necro: Shocker has actually defeated Spiderman in hand to hand combat in inclosed spaces multiple times, and compared to other spider man villians like Venom and green goblin, shocker has a rather decent win loss record. ' '''Mercer: Hell, shocker one shot the Punisher! Necro: Now for shocker's most iconic weapon. The shocker's vibration gauntlets can fire a concentrated blast of air that vibrates a specific frequancy. Tha best thing about them is that he can hit an opponent from thousands for yards away with them. ''' '''Mercer: Shocker can shatter massive concreate pillars one and a half foot thick pillar with a single blast. Necro: To cause this much damage, shocker must have exerted over eight hundred thousand pounds of fource per square inch, Or four hundred tons of force!(Fourty tons of TNT) Mercer: His gauntlets also have an electrical setting, meaning he can fire electricity at his foes. Necro: Now onto the shocker's suit. The shocker's suit is renforced so that the recoil of his gauntlets, and It also has it's own vibration generaters inside of it, and shocker uses them for sheilding himself, or surviving the marvel zombies event. No joke. Shocker survived the marvel zombie's event. You know, the same one that climed the lives of thor, hulk and spider man. he's even worked with the guardians of the galaxy before! Mercer: Shocker managed to react to a point blank sniper rifle shot, and he is also immune tosneak attacks as he blocked an attack from spider man, who had snuck up behind him. Shocker also makes it a point not to hold onto grudges, and once the shocker was crushed by a massive vehicle.(He also has the shocker mobile.It's an all terrain vehicle. thats all we know about it.) Necro: So, with a supersonic reaction speed and pre evasion, how is this guy considered a joke? Mercer: Shocker is very arrogant, but he has confidance problems, and is very reliante on his suit and gauntlets. ''' '''Necro: But over all, the shocker is a very powerful villian, and he deserveres his place as one of spider man's greatest foes. Shocker: My reputaion! Look at me-- I wear a quilt! 'Dan Hibiki' 'Set' 'Fight' 'Results' 'Next Time' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight